


【JOJO乙女】Cageling 2 (R）

by WuYannnn



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: Jojo乙女 - Freeform, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuYannnn/pseuds/WuYannnn
Relationships: 你/东方仗助, 你/乔鲁诺
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【JOJO乙女】Cageling 2 (R）

☞新手上路

☞别说话快上我的自行车！没错我们这次两个轮！！！

☞应该会写个系列黑化，每章都是3p车没错！随缘更新系列梗。  
下次来乔瑟夫和西撒还是大乔和Dio......

☞自娱自乐，不喜勿喷

☞微黑化ooc,微黑化ooc,微黑化ooc，  
其实并没有....

☞可以的话，我可以了，我好了！！！

“唔....”你躺在床上发出一声轻咛，想翻身换个姿势继续睡，全身酸痛没有一丝力气，眉头皱了皱，艰难的抬起眼皮。看见熟悉的脑袋正窝在你的颈窝处作乱，温热的感觉在你的侧颈散开。  
“醒了吗？这次小姐你睡得有够久的...果然，是累到了吧。”察觉到你已经醒来，男人也把脑袋从你的颈窝处抬起，翠眸看向你带着爱意，“乖乖留在我们身边不好吗。”  
“....对不起，乔鲁诺...我受够这种暗无天日的囚禁了...”你闭上眼鼓着勇气说出这句话，不敢去看男人的眼睛，即使知道那双眸子里会带着受伤，愤怒和痛苦，你也要把话跟他们说明白。  
“所以啊，你要抛弃仗助君了吗。”一双强有力的胳膊环住你的腰身将你往后带去，你闷哼一声，上次花京院和承太郎给你留下的酸痛感还并未完全消除，这次估计自己也不会被这两个男人放过。  
“为什么不说话呢？小姐真的要抛弃我们了吗？”乔鲁诺也凑上前去温热的呼吸在你们之间的，抬起手抚上你的脸让你的眼睛与他对视，碧眸隐隐发红，沙哑地开口质问你，欲想看透你的内心。  
“我...我没有...”你将头埋进被子里拒绝和他对视，你怎么会抛弃他们，你爱着他们啊，但是他们沉重的爱如枷锁一般把你压得死死的，喘不上气来。你想逃避，逃避掉他们对你的爱，逃避掉他们对你的禁锢。  
“既然小姐现在看不清楚，就让我们来帮帮小姐吧。你说呢？”乔鲁诺抬眼看向你身后的仗助与人交换了一个眼神，准备开始新一轮的调教。  
感受到二人越加沉重的呼吸你也知道你接下来要面对什么，不顾身上的酸涩感努力挣扎起身却被身后的男人禁锢的愈加厉害。乔鲁诺的吻接踵而来，先是你的额头，鼻尖最后转向嘴唇，薄唇被男人不太温柔的撕咬拉扯，变得红肿艳丽，用舌尖强迫你的小舌跟他一起共舞，你被吻得嘴角无法闭合，银丝从你们之间拉开。你喘着粗气两眼迷离，身后的仗助也不甘示弱坏心眼的伸出舌尖在你敏感的耳侧一遍遍的舔舐着，留下道道让你羞耻的红痕。

“小姐....”  
“学姐....”

两道充满欲望的声音在你的耳畔徘徊，在你看不见的地方，眼睛里带着疯狂蔓延的爱意....  
双眼被布料蒙住，看不见外界情况的你，绷紧了神经，其他的感官也变得敏感起来，一双手将你环住，将你的脑袋埋进他的胸膛听到急促的心跳声，焦糖的味道传入鼻腔，是乔鲁诺，腰腹的热度慢慢上延，拧住了你的乳尖，这个地方早被他们调教的尤为敏感，只要轻轻地一捻，就能让你叫出甜腻软绵的声音，发出这样的声音只会让这两个男孩子更坏心眼的欺负你。粉红的乳头在仗助娴熟的揉捏中变得挺立。  
衣服被推起毛绒的脑袋窝在你胸口含住另一只没被安抚过的红豆，撕咬拉扯。让你舒服的抓住怀里人的头发，白嫩脆弱的脖颈也高高的扬起承受着难以让人接受的快感。看着你被乔鲁诺弄得舒服的样子，仗助有些生气的放弃了用手，也凑过脑袋含住他刚刚玩弄过的另一个，不同于乔鲁诺温柔式的撕咬，仗助带着孩子气的发泄亵玩你的乳尖，还在丰满白皙的乳肉上留下一个个齿痕。象征主权般的将属于自己的味道痕迹盖在你身上。  
这样双重刺激下你迎来这次与乔鲁诺和仗助的第一次高潮，高潮后的你，双颊绯红，小舌头也伸了出来，你只穿的那件白色睡衣不知道在什么什么时候被二人褪去，全身没有一丝遮挡的你，将高潮后的样子暴露在两个青少年眼中，让人看红了眼。被家里其他自诩成年的男人们限制，没机会和你达到高潮的男孩们决定这次要带你体会不一样的性爱。  
嘴中不知插进了谁的挺立，巨大尺寸让你强迫撑大了嘴，吞咽着嘴里的巨物，你现在早就抛弃了所谓的羞耻，只想做爱，只要做爱。你想得到解放，也想离开他们。但你深深的知道你这身体已经是完全属于他们的所有物了。从茎身舔到铃口浅浅的吸吮，握住柱身几个深喉就让仗助觉得下身涨的发痛，再来几下自己一定会缴械投降。豆大的汗珠顺着额头滑落，仗助主动出击挺着精壮的腰身开始在你的嘴里操开，撞得舌根发麻，眼角的生理盐水再也控住不住浸湿了还在你眼睛上的布料。待仗助射出后，白色浓稠的精液在你的嘴里滴落，仗助用拇指抹了一下你的嘴角，将滴落的精液重新摸到你唇上，亮晶晶的唇瓣泛着光泽，一想到你吞食自己射出的精液让刚刚射过的分身再次精神了起来。  
在你为仗助口交的时候，乔鲁诺早就将目标转移到你的小穴。饱满的臀肉让人爱不释手，臀半被人分开，温热的舌头凑到穴口用舌尖描绘着小穴边的褶皱，你一边为人口交，下体还要承受着异物探入的快感，小穴紧缩着，乔鲁诺灵巧的舌头最后还是顶开了穴口进入小穴，扫过穴口的软肉和细腻还在分泌的液体，刺激的你再次达到了高潮，小穴中喷出的液体落了乔鲁诺一脸，男孩笑着看着你被干的合不上的嘴，满意的擦了下嘴角。  
跟仗助对视一眼，扶着自己早肿胀的阴茎插进去。那根东西一直不能完全插进去，留了小半截在外头。试图全部塞进那个紧的叫人头皮发麻的小穴，但现实并不是十分美好，汗珠布满额头，小穴已经撑到了极致，褶皱全部被打开了，小肉圈涨的浑圆紧紧地绞着他的茎身，你痛苦地皱眉，他的额头都渗出了汗水，即使被调教许久你,小穴总被这些男人又爱又恨，明明每次都被撑到极致回头再来做的时候又紧的像个没开包的雏一样。  
“放松点，小姐，你想夹断我吗？”乔鲁诺进入后心情好了不少，终于占有到你。吻你的力度都轻了不少。仗助也没闲着，伸出手指向你的另一个小洞开始进发。乔鲁诺抬起你的腿，上上下下的坐落，操的你失了声。撞进去的每一下都像是要用力的捅穿你一样，顶端擦过你软嫩的敏感点，喉咙沙哑的你已经只能发出呜呜的声音。在乔鲁诺的的努力下，后穴扩张的仗助也轻松了不少，干涩的质感也开始分泌液体，手指抽插的动作也继续加快，开始发出让人脸红的水声。  
你的喊叫声渐渐沙哑，敏感点多次遭受刺激让你潮吹的次数一次次的增加，泪痕满脸都是，只能低低的发出哀求  
“慢一点....呜呜....”  
小穴很快被操肿了，交合的地方流出的蜜液都把乔鲁诺的恥毛沾湿了一大片，穴口的软肉可怜兮兮的包裹着粗长狰狞的肉根穴口的皱褶都是嫩红的。  
此时觉得后穴可以进入的仗助，扶起勃起的阴茎抵在你的穴口滑了滑，没一会儿龟头就被你小穴里溢出的爱液润的发光。小嘴一张一合试图吞入在穴口徘徊挑逗的热物。前一个穴口又加了几分力度，又让乔鲁诺差点射出。

“放轻松，放轻松....”乔鲁诺的喉咙里溢出低沉性感的叹息声，将未进入的柱身又送进几分。后面湿透了，进入的过程比仗助想象的要顺滑的多，湿漉漉的软肉包裹住男孩勃起的阴茎吞咽，狭窄潮湿的内壁容纳了他，仗助兴奋地浑身的血液在沸腾翻滚，比起欲望，插入的一瞬间，你的小穴夹紧他的那一秒让他几乎忍不住就要缴械，他想这一刻想了太久。每次躲在门口偷偷的偷听你和他们做爱，他都会缩在门口自慰并幻想着你在他身下的样子，干的你向他求饶，喊着自己的名字索取更多。一刹那，占有欲和畸形的妄想爱意都被填满。  
“学姐....学姐....我爱你啊....”男孩爱意的声音回荡在你的耳畔，眼睛上的束缚不知什么时候被人扯掉，你环住两个还在你身上作祟的两个毛茸茸的脑袋。让仗助引以为傲的发型在性爱中散落在颈肩，痒痒的再次刺激着你敏感的身子。  
“我也....爱你们啊...”  
听到你的话埋头苦干的男孩们加快了收腹挺腰的力度，带你攀上顶峰，滚烫的精液灌满你的小腹，将你的腹部撑起。

“接受我们的爱意，永远的在一起吧...”


End file.
